Chains
by Gemini Willow
Summary: Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir are captured by slave traders. The ties and friendships forged between Imladris and Mirkwood are strengthened, as Libren, Rethan, Legolas, Niphredil and Glorfindel ride to the rescueNote: Sequel of The Black Rose
1. Chapter 1

"We are lost."

"No, we are not."

"Then why haven't we found anyone yet?"

A pause.

"Maybe they are playing hide and seek?" Rethan suggested, cringing as the others glared at him.

"Why would they be playing hide and seek?" Libren demanded.

"I do not know, but it is an explanation."

"Rethan, if you cannot say anything sensible then keep your tongue to yourself!" Libren said, losing his temper. They had been lost for an entire day, and Legolas was blaming him. Why was Imladris so damn difficult to find?!

Legolas glared at his brother, "It is not Rethan's fault we are lost!"  
"You are right. It is your fault, you told me to take the right turn!"

"But you insisted we take the north path!"

"Why did you follow me if you were convinced I was wrong?"

"Because you did not listen to my protests!"

"You merely sighed!"

"It was an 'I do not think this way is wise' sigh!"

"Oh, and now there are different types of sighs?"

"This is getting us nowhere," Rethan said, attempting to calm the situation. "Let's decide where to go from here."

"This way," both princes said simultaneously, taking a step in opposite directions to each other.

There was a burst of laughter from above their heads, and all three of them reached for their bows.

"Peace, we mean you no harm!" a cheerful voice called out, before three Elves dropped down from the trees.

Legolas recognized one of the Elves as Bragolan, the elf who had played Ecthelion in the Yule production three seasons ago.

"Greetings princes of Mirkwood, Rethan, welcome back to Imladris," Bragolan said formally, placing his hand over his heart, his companions mirroring him.

"Hannon lle Bragolan, it is good to be back," Legolas replied, with a sidelong look at his brother, who was failing to conceal a grin.

"Thalion will show you to the city," Bragolan said, indicating the tall dark-haired elf on his right.

Libren thanked Bragolan and Thalion led them off.

As they left, Bragolan heard the two princes start again.

"I told you we were not lost."

"And I told you we needed to go this way."

As the four of them entered the courtyard at the front of the Last Homely House, Lothwen ran down the steps to greet them. She hugged Legolas and Rethan, but stepped away from Libren.

"I cannot hug you. Nymph would get jealous," she said innocently, causing Legolas and Rethan to roar with laughter. Thalion covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt to conceal his own smile. Libren glared at the laughing Elves, before attempting to explain to Lothwen that there was nothing wrong with two friends hugging, and Niphredil wouldn't mind.

"Indeed, I do not." Libren jumped as Niphredil spoke, he had not heard her approach. Turning he blushed as he discovered she was only a step away. Like last Yule. At least a mistletoe-wielding Lindir wasn't around. Hearing Lindir's voice behind him, he winced. Maybe he was not completely free after all.

"Are you not going to give him a hug?" Lothwen asked her sister.

Niphredil's cheeks turned pink, but she was saved from answering by Glorfindel.

"Lothwen! What did I tell you about teasing them?"

"Sorry ada."

Glorfindel smiled sheepishly, "Forgive Lothwen, she is a little over-excited. It is good to see you again."

"Likewise, it is wonderful to be back here."

Glorfindel gestured to Lindir, "Lindir will show you to the guest bedrooms. Thalion, I must speak with you. Lothwen, stay out of trouble."

"Yes ada."

"Niphredil, may I speak with you?" Libren said. Although he spoke softly, Lothwen heard him. She let out a low whistle.

"Of course," Niphredil replied, glaring at her sister, "but let's go somewhere more private."

She led him away from the others, into a small garden. They sat down on a bench which was engraved with the words "In loving memory of Nimdil."

"We never got a chance to speak together, alone, after Yule," Libren stated, waiting for Niphredil's nod before continuing. "I never got a chance to ask you about the kiss," he leaned forward, gazing intently at her, "Was it for tradition's sake or something more?"

She looked at him for a few moments, a sad expression coming over her face, "Libren…this time…this age … is not one for romance. Both of our lands are being threatened, Sauron's power is growing. I…I am not looking for a relationship with anyone." Seeing Libren look away uncomfortably, she added, "but one day…maybe something could happen between us."

Libren was silent for several tense minutes, before he rose, still refusing to look at her, and said "Hannon lle for clearing that up Lady Niphredil. I must go and find my companions now."

She watched him leave regretfully. Knowing that she had done the right thing did nothing to lessen her guilt.

Legolas knocked at his brother's door.  
"Come in," Libren replied. Legolas frowned; things couldn't have gone well with Niphredil, his brother sounded anything but his normal cheery self.

Legolas entered the room. His brother's pack lay unpacked by his bed, whilst his brother was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Libren…?"  
"She does not feel anything for me greater than friendship."

"Libren…I am sorry," Legolas said uncomfortably, unsure of what to say.

"It is not your fault. It is mine. I should not have…" he sighed, "It does not matter now."

The two of them were startled by Rethan's voice shouting for them. Libren sat up, whilst Legolas hurried to the door. Rethan was running down the corridor, panic etched across his face.

"What-?" Legolas began, but Rethan cut him off.

"-A ranger has returned from the scouting group the twins and Estel were with! He is badly injured, close to death. He says their group was attacked, and he does not know if any are still alive!"

Libren came up behind Legolas, "Who is going to investigate?"

"Glorfindel and Niphredil, but I volunteered our help." Rethan frowned as he noticed the brothers trade a look, "Forgive me if I have done wrong, but I thought you would have wanted to help. They are our friends-"

"-Of course we wish to help," Libren cut him off, "Find Niphredil; tell her we will come."

"Brother…"

"My self-pity can wait," Libren smiled sadly at him. "No matter what, Legolas, you always have to help your friends."

(AN//: To clear up any confusion, the twins and Aragorn weren't in Rivendell when the Mirkwood Elves arrived. This was told to Legolas and Rethan when Libren and Niphredil were having their conversation, but I didn't want to add in another scene, as I thought it would disrupt the flow.


	2. Werewolf elves

A/N: Gods! I hate this site! The format NEVER goes how it's meant to. If you want to see it in the proper format, go to www. lotrfanfiction. Com (cancel the spaces) and go to GeminiElf to see my stories. Both the Black Rose and Chains are there

"Elladan?"  
His head hurt and something sticky had dried on his cheek.

"Elladan?"

His arms and legs were bound. His left arm had a painful cramp in it.

"Elladan!?"

Someone was calling him.

"Estel? Elladan! Please, answer me! Wake up! Do _something_!"

'Elrohir?' Elladan opened his eyes. He was in a moving wagon; fading daylight filtered through a cloth covering the one small window. It was sweltering hot in the small space.

He pulled himself into a sitting position, wincing slightly as his cramped arm shifted. Aragorn lay nearby in a heap. Elrohir, half of his face encrusted with blood, was leaning against the side of the wagon, his eyes closed.

"'Ro?" Elladan whispered hoarsely.

Elrohir's eyes snapped open, "'Dan! Thank the Valar!"

"Where are we?"

"Heading east, but as to exactly where we are…" Elrohir shrugged as well as he could with his hands bound behind his back. "How is your head?"

"Fine."

"Truly?"

Elladan gave his brother a half-hearted glare. "It only hurts a bit. Besides, yours must be worse, judging by the amount of blood on your face."

"Head wounds bleed a lot, you know that. Anyway, your face looks worse than mine."

"How do you know? You cannot see your own face!"

"I just know," Elrohir said, smirking, before becoming serious again. "Any sign of a concussion?"

"…Nay…I remember everything clearly. We were ambushed in Nómin Pass. Estel got hit over the head. Then I was hit from behind; someone must have slipped around to my rear."

"Same story here, more or less," Elrohir scowled, "nice style, sneak up on people whilst they are fighting for their lives!"

"Do you know what happened to the others?"

Elrohir shook his head.

"I remember seeing Daven fall, but I do not know how badly he was injured. Hadin was shot; I doubt he survived," Elladan mused.

"Estel yelled at Tarrin to escape…maybe he got away."

"I hate not knowing," Elladan grumbled.

"I know you do; I feel the same."

The wagon suddenly stopped and voices were heard outside. Both glanced sharply at the entrance as it parted and a woman stepped through. Elladan squinted in the dim light to look at her. She had long, raven hair that tumbled down to her waist. Her skin was tanned, and spoke of travel in far-off places. The style of her green dress was foreign to Elladan, and it looked as if it had seen better days. She was carrying a water skin and several damp cloths.

Kneeling down beside Elladan, she raised the skin to his lips. He sipped thirstily, barely caring that it was lukewarm and closed his eyes as she wiped the blood off his face.

When she had cleaned him to her satisfaction, she walked over to Elrohir and repeated the process. Elrohir had been right; his wound had looked worse than it was.

The woman moved over to Aragorn and gently manoeuvred his limp body into a sitting position, his back resting against the side of the wagon. The twins watched as she enabled him to swallow some water.

"How is he?" Elrohir asked. The woman began to wipe the blood from Aragorn's face, giving no indication that she had heard him.

"Please, he is our friend. We only wish to know if he is alright."

The woman did not reply at first. Then she rose and softly said, "He will live."

The twins gave each other exasperated looks.

"What is your name?" Elladan asked, trying to continue the conversation. The woman paused for a moment, and Elladan believed she would answer. Then she rose and went to the entranceway and called, "Marko?"

A rough deep voice answered. "Yeah?"

"Should I feed the human?"

"Nah, wait till he wakes up. It's hard enough to make 'em drink, let alone eat."

The woman came back in holding a chunk of bread. She tore it in two and knelt down beside Elrohir.

A plan began formulating in Elladan's mind as he watched his brother awkwardly trying to eat.

"You could untie us, you know."

The woman snorted, "I am no fool. I have dealt with your kind before. Your tricks will not work on me."

"I am being serious." He leaned forwards as best he could with his arms tied behind his back. "Elves are harmless until the moon is full, and the moon was full two weeks ago. You are safe now."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" the woman asked. "You are not a blood demon or a werewolf; you are an elf who is trying to escape captivity."

He laughed huskily. "Are you sure? How do you know? The legends of Elves have been distorted; how do you know what is real?"

"You…you would have claws or fangs or something. Some sort of sign."

Elladan grinned; she was finally losing her cool. It had taken longer than he expected.

"There are no signs…I am only trying to help you."

The woman turned to him, a definite look of panic in her eyes.

"Marko!" she called.

A tall, dark-haired man entered the tent. "I heard him." He glared murderously at Elladan. Elladan met his gaze steadily; he had encountered worse people than this. Marko moved closer to Elladan and, without warning, punched him hard in the face.

Valar! That hurt! It didn't feel as if anything was broken, but he would definitely have a bruise there later. Wincing, he glared up at Marko, who glared back fiercely. "I have a suggestion elf. Don't bother with your tricks and fairy tales; they will not work on me!" He turned to the woman, "I warned you Esmeralda! They are tricky folk, these elves! Do not believe a word they say!" and with that he stomped outside.

Esmeralda turned to Elladan, and for a moment he thought she would also strike him. Instead she held the second piece of bread to his lips. He ate awkwardly, wincing as his cheek protested at every movement.

"That was foolish," Esmeralda said, her face and voice devoid of emotion. "If you could not be sold for such a great price he would have killed you."

"Who was that?" Elrohir asked. Elladan noticed Esmeralda's face darkened slightly. "That is none of your concern elf."

"I have a name."

"Do you think your future masters will care about that? Get used to being an object!"

"Masters?" Elladan saw Elrohir scowl. "You are slave traders!"

"That's right," she replied coolly, placing the last of the bread into Elladan's mouth and walking out.

Elrohir huffed angrily, glaring at the entrance. His gaze softened as he looked at his brother.

"That **was** foolish," he chided gently, speaking in their native tongue so the slave traders wouldn't understand if they overheard.

Elladan swallowed, "I have never been good at making up plans on the spur of the moment," he pouted slightly. "I thought it was working!"

Elrohir laughed softly, "It is a shame it did not. But even if it had, what would we do then? We do not know their number, Estel is unconscious and we are both injured."

"Not badly, we have suffered worse," Elladan argued.

"I know," Elrohir sighed. "You are so stubborn."

"You would not have me any other way," Elladan chuckled.

Elrohir rolled his eyes before asking, "Is anything broken?"

"Nay, I am badly bruised, but thankfully I do not think anything is broken or cracked."

"Thank the Valar for small miracles."

"Aye…Thank the Valar…"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Elrohir let out a long, deep sigh.

"What is it?"

Elrohir looked at Elladan despairingly. "How long before they realise we are missing?"

Elladan opened his mouth to reply, paused, frowned, and closed his mouth.

"Exactly," Elrohir's eyes slid from his brother to the dirty floor, "we are not due back for at least a month, and who knows where we will be by then?"

"We cannot give up," Elladan said fiercely. "We will be alright 'Ro, we have come through worse than this!"  
"The situation looks pretty hopeless from where I am sitting."

"Then sit somewhere else!"

Elrohir couldn't help but let out a small breath of laughter at that.

"I think we should have another go at waking Estel." Elladan said after another few silent minutes had passed. Elrohir nodded, and awkwardly started to shift over to Aragorn's limp body.

"Estel? It is us, 'Dan and 'Ro. You need to wake up," Elladan urged softly.

Elrohir finally reached Aragorn and nudged him softly with his shoulder. Aragorn moaned sleepily.

"Wake up Estel," Elrohir said.

Aragorn blinked, his grey eyes taking in his surroundings with one brief glance. He tilted his head slightly to better see his gwador (1).

"'Dan?"

The twins immediately traded worried glances; it wasn't like Aragorn to not be able to tell them apart.

"Estel, how is your head?"

"My head? Fine. I do not think I have a concussion."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Aragorn said confidently, "Why? What is wrong?"  
"I am not 'Dan, I am 'Ro," Elrohir explained.

"Ah…" Aragorn frowned, "It is dark in here and you two are identical. It was a simple mistake that anyone could have made."

"Still…it is unlike you to confuse us."

Aragorn sighed. "Trust me, I am fine." Glancing at Elladan, he added, "and I definitely feel better than you look! What in Varda's name happened to you?"

"Slave trader," Elladan grunted.

"He had a plan to trick one of the slave traders. Unfortunately it failed and her friend punched him."

"I am fine, nothing is broken," Elladan said, anticipating Aragorn's question before it was asked.

"Glad to hear it," Aragorn peered around hopefully. "Did anyone else survive?"

"We do not know, but we hope they did."

"Hadin is most likely dead, as is Daven. As for the others…" Elladan shrugged.

"What of Tarrin? I sent him to get help."

"We do not know. Hopefully he will have found a ranger camp or made it to Imladris by now. If not…" Elladan did not bother to finish the sentence. They all knew the consequences if their last hope failed them.

(1). Gwador – Soul brother.


	3. Chapter 3

They rode hard all through the night, pausing only to rest the horses

A/N: Here's the deal guys. I KNOW the format is totally messed up and I apologise for that, but there's not a great deal I can do….Sorry!

They rode hard all through the night, pausing only occasionally to rest the horses. The group had been riding in silence after Niphredil and Glorfindel had explained the little they knew about the attack. There had been ten rangers in the group, including the twins. The attack had occurred two days ago, around noon. At least two rangers and one of the assailants had been killed before Aragorn had ordered Tarrin to get help. There should have been another ranger group nearby, but Tarrin had been unable to find them. Elrond had said he would send some Elves to find out what had happened to them.

It was a minor miracle that Tarrin had managed to reach Imladris. By pure luck Rumil, who had been travelling to deliver a message to Lord Elrond, had found the ranger and had taken him there immediately.

The sun was just beginning to rise when Glorfindel finally broke the silence that had settled upon the group several hours ago.

"The Nómin Pass is just up ahead."

"What are the chances of us finding anyone alive?" Legolas asked quietly, his eyes showing great concern.

"Truthfully?" Glorfindel sighed, "Slim, very slim."

"The Dunedain are resourceful, that is how they have survived so long. If there was any way for them to survive the attack they will have found it," Niphredil said reassuringly.

They entered the pass, Glorfindel in front, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Corpses lay scattered around; the blood from their wounds had dried long ago, staining clothes, bodies and earth brown.

"Right … Gather the bodies together," Glorfindel said, with the air of someone who had had much experience in such situations before.

A few minute later, ten bodies were piled together and Legolas was bringing over the last one.

"Tarrin said that there were ten in his company. Subtracting him and the six we've found, it leaves just three."

"Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn."

"Exactly," Glorfindel turned to Rethan and Libren who were scouring the pass for their missing friends. "Any sign of them?"  
"Nay," Libren called, Rethan merely shaking his head.

Legolas arrived bearing the last corpse. He placed it next to the others, and Libren approached, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"It is strange… I feel certain I have seen this man before," he knelt down beside the tall man who had long black hair and a fair amount of stubble on his face.

Rethan moved to join him, and as he passed Niphredil, she saw his eyes widen with shock, and then his face contorted with hatred and anger. She stared at him, wondering what had provoked his reaction.

"You have seen him before," Rethan muttered bitterly. "Remember two years ago? When we saved that village from slave traders? When Amren saved me from this…this monster," he was glaring murderously at the corpse, and everyone present knew that if the man had been alive Rethan would have killed him on the spot without remorse.

Glorfindel tore his gaze away from the livid elf, and turned to Niphredil, "Do you remember how to find Erech from here?"

She nodded, having been to the village only last spring.

"Take Rethan with you and see if you can find any surviving slave traders." Seeing her frown, he added, "I know it is a long shot, but it may be our only lead…after the rain the other day all the tracks have been washed away. Besides, it would be a good idea to write to Elrond and tell him what we have found out."

Legolas, who had heard their conversation, approached them. "Taking Rethan with you would not be wise."

"But he is upset-"

"-I know Nymph, but I know him. If he helps destroy the corpse, he will be able to get over this quickly. If we send him with you, he will be… sullen and unpleasant the rest of this trip, if not longer."

Father and daughter exchanged looks before nodding.

"You had better come with me then Legolas," Niphredil said.  
"What about Libren?"  
"He is not as swift a rider," Niphredil said quickly, her ears burning pink. The Ellyn exchanged significant looks, and then Legolas rolled his eyes and agreed. The two of them mounted their horses and galloped off, murmuring apologies to their tired steeds for pushing them so hard.

Libren watched them leave, an unreadable expression on his face.

"They will be fine," Glorfindel said behind him. "Take Rethan and collect some firewood; I will be with you shortly."

Libren nodded, "Rethan!"

Rethan turned, "Firewood, right?" he said dully, finally moving away from the corpse.

Erech was located a mile westwards from the Nómin Pass. It was hard place to find, as whoever had built it had used the naturally obscuring nature of the land to conceal it.

As they entered the village people eyed them warily, some openly scowling.

"They do not trust strangers overmuch," Niphredil murmured to Legolas as they dismounted.

"I guessed," he replied.

He followed Niphredil as she walked into a nearby building. The signpost creaking in the cold mountain wind told Legolas they were entering the White Snow Inn.

The dark gloom of the inn contrasted sharply with the animated chatter that surrounded the two Elves. Again, some people eyed them suspiciously, but Niphredil ignored them and strolled purposely up to the bar, Legolas following her slowly.

The barkeeper was a tall, aging man, who grinned broadly at the two Elves.

"I know you!" he shook his head quickly as Niphredil opened her mouth to speak, "No, no, don't tell me!" he scrutinised her closely for several moments and then let out a triumphant bark of laughter, "Ah yes, I remember, you were here last spring with dark haired twins and three rangers. I remember wondering what a nice lass like you were doing all the way out here." He looked at her as if hoping she would tell him, but she merely smiled silently.

Apparently giving up, the innkeeper started talking again, "Yer name's something foreign…but I remember thinking it were beautiful…No, don't tell me!" Niphredil and Legolas traded amused glances, "Something to do with folklore…Phoenix? No.. no no…Sprite…? No…I got it! Nymph!" he grinned triumphantly as she nodded. He turned his attention to Legolas, "Never seen you before though…What's yer name lad?"

Legolas glanced at Niphredil, who gave him a fleeting look of panic. He smiled warmly at the barkeeper, and answered, "Rethan." Another glance at Niphredil told him he'd done the right thing. Niphredil gave him a tiny smile and a shadow of a wink.

The barkeeper, who seemed unaware of their exchange smiled back at Legolas, "And you're Nymph's…?"

"Brother-in-law," Legolas interjected quickly. Niphredil gave him a tiny glare, causing him to smirk.

"Yer got married? That's wonderful! What's his name?"

"Estel," Niphredil replied casually, still glaring slightly at Legolas.

"He a good elf?"

"The best," It was now taking all of Legolas' willpower not to burst out laughing.

"Good! Right…will you be wanting rooms?"

"No thank you, I am afraid we can only stop for a short while."

"Alright then, I'd better not keep ya any longer. I'll send Rose to stable ya horses."

Niphredil thanked him, and then the Elves walked out into the cold.

Niphredil glared at him, "Brother-in-law?"

"Forgive me…it was the first I thought of."

"Next time wait for the second thing," Niphredil replied scathingly.

"Although…it sounded natural, even to my ears…"

Niphredil scowled at him, "Legolas, I would stop talking if I were you."

Legolas chuckled. Niphredil glared at the floor, picking up her pace, not caring that she was leaving him trailing several metres behind.

"Are you really going to leave me behind? Leave me all alone, lost in this cold village?"

He could swear he heard her growl as she slowed her pace, allowing him to walk by her side again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," she said coldly.

"Why do you use your nickname here? Would it not be safer to make up a name, or borrow somebody else's?"

"It is not as dangerous for me as it is for you. Most mortals have forgotten who my father is, what he did, and even fewer know he even has a daughter. And if something happens to us, the others will know we have been through here."

Legolas licked his lips nervously, before broaching a subject he was highly curious about, "What the Innkeeper said got me thinking…Did you get your nickname because of the creature, or because someone could not pronounce your name properly?"

"What did you think before you were reminded that a nymph is a mythological creature?"

"That the twins had not been able to properly pronounce your name when you were Elflings."

"You are partly correct…The twins could not pronounce my name, but they did not call me "Nymph" until around our second decade."

"What did they call you before that?"

Niphredil continued, pretending she had not heard his question, "Erestor showed us a book of mythical creatures. I was reading, with a lot of help from Erestor, a passage on Sphinxes, a type of big cat from Harad, when Elrohir pointed to the next page of the book and asked why there was a picture of me in the book, as I am not a mythological creature. Erestor explained that the creature was not me; she was a nymph, a creature of the forest. The twins thought the name was pretty, and insisted she looked identical to me, so they started calling me "Nymph" and by the end of the day, the whole of Imladris had caught on to my new nickname."

"A cute tale, but you did not answer my question."

"Here we must part," Niphredil said swiftly, stopping outside a building, "I am going to talk to some people I met the last time I was here to see if they have any information. I would advise you to look for a healer and see if they have treated anyone recently who could be a slave trader." She quickly knocked. The door opened a crack and a suspicious eye was put to the gap, but as soon as the person recognised Nymph, they began to chatter animatedly.

Legolas sighed as she entered the house. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something moving, and he turned to see two young boys looking at him with the same wary looks the adults of the village had given him and Niphredil. One of them was lean and dark, the other more rotund and sandy haired.

"Excuse me," he said politely. The boys exchanged looks before the sandy haired one replied.

"Mister?"

"Could you tell me where to find the healer in this town?"

The boys stared at him, "You hurt mister?" the dark haired child asked.

"Nay, I am looking for someone who may be."

The boys looked at each other, the sandy haired one biting his lip.

"It's down that way," the other boy replied, pointing down the street, "Seventh building on the left side."

Legolas thanked the boys; noting out of the corner of his eye how they quickly ran off once his back was turned. Guessing he was being tricked, he decided to go to the door anyway, and ask for the correct instructions. He knocked on the door of the house, and a dark haired lady with beady eyes answered, giving him a glare when she did not recognise him, "What do you want, stranger?"

"I was told this was the healer's," Legolas said innocently.

"And who told you that?"

"Two boys; they were out here a moment ago. About ten years old, one with dark hair, the other sandy coloured…"

The woman scowled, "Bran and Seamus! Those two are always causing mischief!" she sighed, "The healer lives down that way," she pointed the way Legolas and Niphredil had come, "Fifth building down, has lots of dried herbs hanging from the door," she added snidely.

Legolas thanked her and went over to the other house. The scents of herbs, mainly lavender and rosemary, teased his nose as he peered through the open door. The room he was looking at was small; its walls lined with shelves, which were filled with pots, jars and various herbs.

At the back of the room there was a door. It was closed, but he could hear a conversation going on behind it.

"…weird looking, had his hood down, but he had real strange eyes. Green, but they were...uh…how'd ya describe 'em Bran?"

"Sparkly…real deep."

"Hopefully he will not bother us," a cool female voice replied.

He considered his options. He could go into the room, startle everyone and possibly catch the slave trader, who might not even be in there. The idea did not really appeal to him; he could nearly hear Galion, his father's old butler, lecturing him about proper decorum.

His other option was to knock on the door beside him, which would announce his presence. However, this could mean that the (possibly nonexistent) slave trader would have time to escape.

He wished someone else was there, someone he could talk his plans over with. But his brother and best friend were miles away, and the only other person he knew was Valar knows where.

He decided to do what he guessed Libren would do. He knocked sharply on the open door beside him. The conversation in the other room abruptly ceased.

A woman quickly slipped through the door, closing it before Legolas could catch even a mere glimpse of it. The woman stared at him, her hazel eyes wide. He smiled warmly at her.

"Are you the healer?" she nodded, "I was wondering if you had treated anyone recently. Someone not from around here."

The woman shook her head quickly, her fear-filled eyes refusing to meet his, "I swear I have not."

"I think you are lying to me," he said softly.

She took a step backwards, "Take another step and I will scream!"

"I swear I mean you no harm," Legolas held his hands up, palms facing her in a gesture of harmlessness.

"Leave!"

"Please…this is very important. People's lives are on the line."

"I will tell you nothing!" she snarled, "He has told me about you! And you **will **be punished! Did you really think you could get away with-?"

The door behind the woman flung open and one of the boys from earlier appeared.

"Hazel! Fréa needs you!" he cried, desperation filling his voice. His eyes were filled with panic, which intensified when he saw Legolas.

Hazel glared at Legolas as if it was his fault, "Leave, stranger, you will learn nothing here!" She swept out of the room, the boy following her.

Legolas frowned, Fréa sounded like a Rohirric name. What would one of the Rohirrim be doing here?

He strode across the room and paused in the entranceway of the next room. A boy, no more than six years old, sat in a bed, Hazel supporting him as he coughed harshly into a handkerchief. There was blood on the coverlet of the bed.

Bran and Seamus, who had been sitting on the edge of the bed, sprang up when they saw him in the doorway.

"Leave!" the sandy-haired one growled.

"Peace, I mean no harm," that was the second time he had repeated that sentence. Perhaps he should invest in a tunic bearing that slogan; apparently there were seamstresses in Lothlórien who did such things.

"You will not harm Fréa!" the other boy announced, and drew a small dagger from his belt.

"Seamus! Put that away! You are far too young to be drawing blood," Hazel ordered. Fréa stopped coughing and leaned back against her heavily, staring at Legolas with tired eyes. He murmured something, but Hazel pressed her finger to his lips, "Catch your breath," she said gently to him.

Bran took a step towards Legolas, his fists clenched, "I will not let you anywhere near them!"

"I have no wish to harm anyone," Legolas said calmly. Hazel looked at him suspiciously, "Do you know him Fréa?"

Fréa shook his head.

"He is an elf!" Bran exclaimed, "Grandpa told me they had pointed ears!"

"An Elf?" Fréa exclaimed, "Do you know some dark haired twins?"

Legolas' eyes widened, was he finally going to learn what had become of his friends? "I seek news of them, and the company they were travelling with."

"Marko said there were Elvish twins with the Rangers," Fréa said.

"Who is Marko?" Legolas asked.

Hazel rose swiftly but gently, leaning Fréa back against the pillow, "Bran, Seamus, stay with Fréa. I must speak to our guest," she kissed Fréa's forehead, and brushed some strands of hair from his face in a motherly gesture. She then gestured for Legolas to follow her as she moved into the adjoining kitchen.

She closed the door once he entered and leant against it, running her hand over her face and through her hair wearily. She sighed, "Forgive my distrust. I have been living in fear that his captors would come and reclaim him."

Legolas frowned, "Who do you speak of?"

Her expression grew stormy, "Slave traders, more animal than man!"

"Do you know where they were headed?" Hazel shook her head. Legolas sighed, "But Fréa does."

"Please…he is but a child, he has been through so much already…"

"He is safe. My friends may still be in danger."

Hazel bit her lip, unsure of what to do. Legolas walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, his mesmerizing green eyes looking directly into her startled hazel ones. Lingilar had taught him the effect this had on the mortal women in Laketown. Apparently geography had no effect on the equation Elven Prince's eyes + Mortal woman Mortal woman melts.

He heard her breathing and heartbeat quicken and tried again to persuade her, "Please…I would not ask if it was not urgent. I must know where they are."

She swallowed hard, "Be swift and do not upset or press him."

He gave her his best smile, another trick he had learnt from Lingilar.

Suddenly a door slammed, and a man's voice roared, "Witch! I want my boy back!"


	4. Chapter 4

"How weak is this weak spot

"How weak is this weak spot?" Elrohir demanded, feeling splinters digging into his skin.

Aragorn gave an awkward shrug, "You are probably not getting the right spot."

"I have been rubbing against this accursed wall for hours; I must have found the accursed spot by now!" Elrohir snapped losing his temper.

"Peace muindor. It has not been hours, and remember you are our only hope." It felt very strange to Elladan to be the one placating his twin. Normally Elrohir was the calm where he was angry. But then again, had he been the one rubbing against the rough wall of wood in the vague hope the rope would fray, he would have lost his temper long ago.

Aragorn and Elladan sat in silence, watching Elrohir straining against the side of the wagon. The day dragged on, and soon the wagon was coloured with the pink of the sunset.

"We'll stop and make camp here!" Marko's command rang through the air. The three siblings exchanged panicked glances, and Elrohir rubbed himself against the side even more frantically, the urgency of their situation giving him fresh energy.

Suddenly, Elrohir felt the rope snap. He grinned triumphantly at the others, and pulled his hands free of the bonds. He bent down to undo the ones around his ankles, but only succeeded in tightening the cords.

Elladan rolled his eyes, "Not like that! Pull the cord there!"

"This one?"

"Nay, the other one!"

"_**This**_ one?"

"Nay, the _**other**_ other one!"

"This one?"

"Yes that one for the love of the Valar!"

Elrohir pulled the cord, and his ankles were released immediately.

He quickly moved over to his twin and undid his bonds, and as he massaged the places where his ropes had chafed his skin, Elladan undid the cords binding Aragorn.

A noise from outside the wagon made them all look at the entrance. Elladan walked forwards and knocked out the man who entered before he could say a word. He gently lowered the body to the floor.

He grinned, "And now for the daring escape."

"I will settle for a successful escape, never mind a daring one," Aragorn replied.

Elladan and Elrohir laughed softly. Elladan reached down and withdrew the unconscious slave trader's knife.

After hastily searching in the man's pockets, he found a dagger, which he handed to Aragorn. He continued to search, but couldn't find anything.

"'Dan, hurry up!" Elrohir hissed.

"I am looking for a weapon for you!"

"I do not need a weapon," Elrohir smirked, "I have always been told I have a mean right hook."

Elladan rolled his eyes, "Come on then, and may the Valar smile upon us!"

The three of them burst out of the wagon, Elrohir in front. The slave traders immediately abandoned their tasks and drew their weapons.

Elrohir found himself surrounded by three slave traders. He punched one soundly in the head, dodged a blow from the largest one, and another punch landed on his arm he had thrown up to defend his face. He ducked and spun, just in time to fend off another blow. A quick glance told him his brothers faced the same difficulties. Aragorn was surrounded by four, and as Elrohir watched, he was knocked to the ground and restrained. Elladan was dancing out of the way of a pair, but another was sneaking up on him. He opened his mouth to shout out a warning to his twin, when a foot caught him in the small of his back. He fell forward, landing awkwardly. Someone kicked him, hard, in the side and he hissed in pain. Strong hands held him down as fresh ropes were secured around his wrists and kicking feet.

"Catarino! Get the chains from my wagon! We'll bind 'em!" Marko shouted his order and Elladan heard someone hastily obey. Rough hands jerked him to his feet. He saw Elrohir and Aragorn being dragged back into the wagon they had escaped from. He was shoved and hauled to the wagon before being thrown inside, landing heavily beside his twin. Men climbed into the wagon with them, and the three sons of Elrond were held down as their limbs were bound securely with chains.

"Take the human!" Marko ordered. Elladan and Elrohir were firmly held down whilst Aragorn was dragged out again. Laughing cruelly and jeering, the slave traders left the chained twins alone, taking their unconscious companion with them, with a lot more care than they had shown to their prisoners.

Elladan crawled over to his twin, "'Ro?"

"I guess the Valar did not smile upon us 'Dan," Elrohir said sadly.

"I guess not."

Silence reigned for a long time, as both half elves listened carefully to the night to try and find out what was happening to their younger brother, but they could only hear the slave traders setting up the camp.

Suddenly, a scream tore through the air.

"Estel!" both twins cried out together. They anxiously listened for more noises, detecting cruel laughter and stifled cries from their human brother.

"I am going to kill them!" Elladan swore darkly.

There was a scuffle outside, and then Aragorn was thrown back in. Before Elrohir could move, Marko grabbed him by the shoulders, and with the help of three other slave traders, dragged him into the chill autumn night.

He was forced to his knees near a freshly made fire. Two slave traders flanked him, their hands on his shoulders to prevent him from rising.

Marko came towards him with a knife, "That was foolish elf. I thought I warned you not to mess with me." He pressed the tip of the knife to Elrohir's throat. The half-elf tensed, forcefully trying to remain calm and not show any signs of panic. The knife slid deeper and lower, causing a light cut, which made a small rivulet of crimson blood flow down the elf's white neck.

'A pleasant image,' Marko thought, 'In truth it is a shame that I can't have any "fun" with him…but I will be able to buy my own pleasure slave with the money I can earn by selling this one!'

The knife slid lower still, cutting Elrohir's shirt and tunic in two. Marko then tore the material from the half-elf's body, before pointing the knife suggestively at Elrohir's crotch. He felt a sick triumphant pleasure when he saw the fear in the Elf's eyes, and he heard his breath catch in his throat. He laughed nastily; "Don't worry, I won't do that. It would be stupid, like castrating a fine blood stallion."

"I am no animal!" Elrohir hissed defiantly.

"You're as good as!" Marko replied, "Now I suggest you shut up and brace yourself!"

'Brace myself for what?' Elrohir wondered, sick with dread.

He watched as Marko took a piece of metal out of the fire. A brand, 'No!' He immediately tried to struggle.

"Hold him still," Marko ordered. Two more slave traders joined the pair restraining Elrohir. He was held firmly, unable to move, as Marko approached. Even from where he was being forced to kneel, he could feel the heat of the brand. He closed his eyes making one last effort to break free which was quickly stifled by his captors.

The heat came closer, closer, until…

Elrohir screamed in fierce burning agony. He barely registered the brand leaving his shoulder. The smell of charred flesh filled his nostrils and his head swam. He was dragged back to the wagon and thrown in. He hit the floor hard.

Dazedly, he thought he heard someone screaming his name, but all that came out of his own mouth was a soft whimper.

Then there was silence. He lay with his eyes closed, focussing solely on composing himself.

He heard a third scream, and knew his twin was now also marked.

A few moments later something heavy was thrown on top of him. Elladan…

He could hear his brothers making soft noises of pain, and small moans escaped his own mouth.

The night had grown very dark before Elrohir found the strength to move. He gently lifted himself, causing his twin to roll off of him. He sat up awkwardly and whispered, "'Dan? Estel? Are you alright?"

"…Not really," Aragorn replied weakly from Elrohir's left.

Elladan simply let out a pained groan. Unable to lay a hand on his twin, Elladan lay down and rested his head on Elladan's unbranded shoulder, trying to provide his twin with a little comfort.

Despair overwhelmed the younger twin, 'Valar! Ai! Please save us!' he prayed, a tear silently sliding down his cheek


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hazel jumped, and Legolas turned. The door flung open and Bran ran in.

"Hide," Hazel ordered them, before striding out of the door. Legolas followed her, through the room containing the frightened Fréa and the scowling Seamus, back into the first room Legolas had seen.

A man stood in the centre, swaying slightly, his eyes bloodshot and unfocused. As he snarled at the healer and Legolas, the elf caught a whiff of the man's stench. He reeked of alcohol and Legolas shook his head slightly, feeling nausea rising in his throat.

"You!" the man roared, pointing his finger wobbily at Hazel, "You! Where's my lad!?"

Hazel swallowed nervously, "Cian…I think you should come back when you're sober-"

"-What d'ya mean? I sober I am!" Cian bellowed, stumbling drunkly. He clenched his hands threateningly and thudded towards the healer.

Legolas stepped forward, "I think you should leave sir. You are disturbing the peace," he realised it sounded a lot more impressive when his brother had said it.

Cian laughed harshly, "And why should I do what you say, demon?"

i 'Demon?'i Legolas frowned.

The drunk laughed again, "I knew it 'Azel, I knew it! Witch! They'll burn ya before nightfall!"

Hazel paled, "I am no witch."

Cian scowled, "Give me back my son!" he stepped forward and threw a punch at Hazel. She screamed and ducked. Legolas moved forwards, blocked the blow and delivered one of his own. He struck Cian violently in the side of the head, so the drunk fell like a sack of potatoes, hitting the ground hard.

Hazel's eyes widened as she knelt next to the body and felt for a pulse. She froze for a moment, her big brown eyes gazing at Legolas in shock.

"He is dead," she took a deep shuddering breath; "You killed him."


	6. Chapter 6

Elladan sat back, resting on his haunches, staring at the ugly (red

Elladan sat back, resting on his haunches, staring at the ugly red "M" which marred his twin's shoulder.

"This is humiliating," he growled. "We are the sons of Elrond, not slaves!"

"Peace Gwador," Aragorn murmured, "They b will /b find us! There is always hope."

"A fool's hope," Elrohir sighed, his gaze moving up to the ceiling, wishing he could see the stars, feel the cool night breeze against his face, "What do we do now?"

"We wait," Elladan's face hardened, "We wait for our chance to escape," he paused, and looked at both of his brothers, "And then we take our revenge."

Legolas stared at her, stunned, unable to take in what she was saying.

"That cannot be! It is impossible!" he protested.

"Mother? Is he gone?" Seamus came out of the back room, and gaped at the corpse.

"Do not look little one. Go back in and look after Fréa," Hazel said.

Seamus didn't move, "Is he dead?"

Hazel paused, "…yes," she admitted reluctantly.

Seamus grinned, "Hoorah!" then he looked back over his shoulder and frowned guiltily, "…Bran."

"Will not be as pleased about it as some people in this village will be," Hazel replied. Seamus nodded and slipped away.

The healer looked up at the blonde elf, whose eyes had not left the fallen corpse once in her conversation with her son.

"Mr Elf?" she asked tentativily.

Legolas jumped, his emerald eyes meeting her hazel ones, "Forgive me. I never meant to…"

"I doubt you did," Hazel replied tenderly, her heart brimming with affection for the elf. He had only been trying to protect her.

"Rethan?" Legolas frowned as he heard Niphredil calling for his best friend. He jumped slightly as he remembered he had taken on his best friend's name in this village.

"In here Nymph."

Niphredil appeared in the doorway. She paused, taking in the scene. Legolas gave her a guilty look, "What happened here?"

Legolas hastily explained, whilst Hazel, frowning, examined Cian's body.

As Legolas finished his tale, Hazel said, "I do not think it was you."

"Hm? What was not me?"

"Well…your punch was a contributing factor…a catalyst of sorts…but what actually killed him was heart failure."

"Thank the Valar," Legolas breathed, feeling as if a great weight had been removed from his shoulders.

Niphredil smiled, "That is good news…but what are we going to do with the body?"

"And how do I explain this to Bran?" Hazel sighed, and then added, "There is a garden around the back…the ground is soft; a grave could be dug there."

"I will dig it," Legolas offered immediately.

Hazel smiled, "That is very sweet of you. Come, the garden is this way…"

A light snow had started, and snowflakes landed on the cloaks of the three hooded figures who rode into the village. The people of the village watched them from their windows, muttering ominously about the amount of strangers passing through.

The three Elves dismounted outside the healer's. Libren looked through the misted window, but saw an empty room.

"Are you sure they are here?"

"They should be, this is where I suggested they try," Glorfindel raised his voice, "Nymph? Where are you?"

"Coming Findë!" Niphredil's voice came from inside, and she quickly appeared at the door. She opened it and beckoned them inside. They entered, leaving their horses with a firm command to stay where they were.

Niphredil closed the door, and glanced at the other door, checking it was closed, before murmuring, "We use false names here, it is safer. Your brother has already called you "Estel" Libren, so you are safest sticking to that. Rethan? Do you have a name preference?"

"Valir? My Adar's name?" Rethan spoke as if all emotion had been drained from him, although it was unlike the chilling soulnessness of when he had been Moril's victim.

"Perfect," she blushed red and purposely avoided their gaze, "Oh, and Estel, thanks to your brother we are now married," before they could say anything else, she added, "And he accidentally killed a drunk."

"Aiya! b this /b is why we do not let him leave the forest! Remind me to tell my Adar about this!"

"He marries you to Ellyth you have only met twice?" Rethan said, attempting to regain some of his good humour.

Libren rolled his eyes, "Yes Rethan, that is why," he said sarcastically.

"Findë, Valir, could you go and see if Lego…I mean Rethan needs some help?" Glorfindel nodded, placing a hand on Rethan's shoulder and steering him out of the room.

"Must you do that?" Niphredil asked, turning to Libren.

"Do what?" Libren asked innocently.

"Put him down all the time! He was only trying to cheer you up."

"His sense of humour is so…irritating. That is why he is Legolas' guardian and not mine."

Niphredil paused, summoning her courage to ask the question that was burning away on the tip of her tongue, "Did you find a replacement for Celeblas?"

Libren closed his eyes and grimaced as if the question pained him. Celeblas and he had grown up together…they had been more than just best friend's elder brothers…they had been gwadors…there could never be a replacement.

i

"We ride to our doom," Libren turned his head as his best friend spoke darkly.

They were letting the horses take a short rest before journeying to face Moril, the dark lady. The very name sent shivers down his spine, as well as the spines of the others who had seen her previous two-year reign of terror. But that had been before either Elrond's children or the other two children of Thranduil had been born.

"For Legolas and Rethan. Our brothers. Our b little /b brothers," Celeblas' lips twitched in an unwilling smile, "They are more than worth it."

Celeblas sighed, "I wish this had never happened." He continued, swiftly cutting through Libren who had given him an incredulous look and had started to interrupt, "I mean I wish we had met them," he waved his hand at Glorfindel, Elrond and Niphredil who were talking quietly together, "a different way."

"They are friendly," Libren commented, "But these sorts of situations do that to people. It may not mean anything. It may not mean peace."

"Stop being so pessimistic."

"'We ride to our doom?'" Libren imitated, raising an eyebrow, "Which one of us is the melodramatic pessimist?"

Celeblas laughed, "All right, fair point," he continued to watch the Imladris Elves. He sighed, "Aye, these situations do change people - I know for a fact in any other situation you would be chasing after blue eyes over there."

Libren turned to look at Niphredil sigh helplessly, give her father a sorrowful look and walk away to join Rethan and the twins. She gave Rethan a smile which Libren would have swiftly bet was faked.

"You disapprove," he murmured, sensing Celeblas' disquiet, "The trick."

"Of course I disapprove! He is my brother. I am meant to look out for him, not support tricking him! I hate all this lying and secrecy!" he sighed and closed his eyes in defeat, "But we do what is necessary." /i

And that was the last full conversation he'd had with his gwador. A few moments later they had saddled up and ridden off, to save Legolas and Aragorn…but to lose Amren and Celeblas.

"Do you mean as a guardian or a friend?" Libren asked bitterly.

"A guardian," she gave him a sympathetic look, "Forgive me, I did not mean to upset you."

"It is a delicate…difficult subject…I know you did not mean…it is just…hard. Very hard," he sighed, "Adar was impressed that an Elleth could protect two Ellon as well as you do," he glanced at her, hoping his comment hadn't caused undue offence.

She smiled, "A lot of people are surprised by me. The element of surprise is very important in battle."

Libren nodded, "He decided Rethan would have no trouble defending both Legolas and me. So we have been practically joined at the hip. Wherever they go, I must follow."

i b "Is that why you came with them to Imladris?" Was it his imagination, or did she seem the tiniest bit disappointed? He felt triumph rise within him.

"Partly. But seeing you again was not a chance I was going to willingly miss." /i /b

He wished…b prayed /b that she would say that…but she did not. Instead her eyes slid to the ground and she hugged herself, "I am not exactly a good guardian…Elladan, Elrohir, Estel…my Gwadors. They are captured, somewhere out there…Valar knows where. I…I failed. I did what I thought was right, but…I guess I made the wrong choice."

"What happened?" he wanted to move and embrace her, but his feet stayed rooted to the floor, afraid of her rejection to his open affection.

"They told me to take a break for a while, to spend some time with Lothwen…They promised me they would be fine, that they would take care of each other. I was fool, a thrice cursed fool to leave them!" she scowled, "It is that dark elf bitch (1) all over again! As soon as I turn my back-"

"-Moril was not an elf, she was a Maia," Libren cut in.

She sent him a slightly puzzled look, "I did not mean b her /b" she walked past him, offering no further explanation

Glorfindel grinned as the blaze of heat hit him. Whilst Elves may not feel the cold they could appreciate the warmth of a fire. The grave was filled in. Seamus was now excitedly asking Libren and Rethan questions, and Bran was shyly listening, his shock mostly worn off.

Fréa was talking softly to Legolas and Nymph, attempting to help them locate the missing sons of Elrond.

"Tea, Findë?" Hazel asked. He turned and accepted a cup from her. He took a sip, closing his eyes in pleasure at the sensation of liquid warmth running down his throat, "Will you be alright this winter? With two extra mouths to feed?"

Hazel sighed, "I will do my best. It is Cian's accusation which worries me."

"He is dead, what harm could he do to you?"

"That is how he is harmful. I am afraid the village b will /b suspect me of witchcraft," she ignored Glorfindel's sceptical look, "it is dangerous to be a healer in such times of suspicion and darkness."

"I am sure the people of Erech are sensible enough to tell the difference between someone in league with Sauron and a kind, caring healer."

She smiled, "Let us hope so."

Niphredil rose and joined them, "There is to be a slave market. That is where Marko, the leader of the slave traders, is planning to take our friends. It is in the Wold, by the South Undeep."

"They would have headed south," he closed his eyes in thought, "It would be too hard to take a wagon through the mountains swiftly…They will not be expecting pursuit…" he opened his eyes, his mind made up, "I think we should cut through the mountains and through the High Pass."

"Is that wise?"

"It will save time," Glorfindel said confidently, not feeling quite so certain on the inside.

"We will need hope…and 'Dan and 'Ro," Niphredil jested. Hazel stared at her, confused. Niphredil couldn't quite repress a laugh and she grinned at the healer's befuddlement.

"Thank you for everything," Glorfindel said, bowing low to the healer, "We will not forget you and the kindness you have shown us. We will return this way. If you need any help, we will be happy to give you assistance."

Hazel smiled, "Thank you sir!" She curtsied, her cheeks turning pink.

"Ellyn! And Elleth," he nodded to Niphredil, "We are leaving. We head for the High Pass!"

(1). Haha, preview of one of my other fics, which may be the next one I write! Got ya all guessing now!

Please review! Festive cookies! Look, I made gingerbread with a melted peardrop in the middle like a stained glass window! (I really need to make some physical ones...I REALLY want some now!)

And for today's star prize Holds out chocolate snowmen answer these questions; Who do you think Niphredil will get with based on what has happened so far? (Note: it says in the summary OC/OC pairing, but who says I'm talking about Nymph?) and who do you WANT her to get with? (Could be a CC or an OC...)

(Two totally different questions guys...although they sound similar. I kinda want her to get with censored but she can't. Shame. ;)

lol, anyone else loving the totally random title I just made up?

Disclaimer: I own is becoming stuck for ideas several candles? lol

Ok, this chapter contains a lot of characters with code names. Oops, my bad, I did something bad way back in chapter three. But it was Legolas' fault. Just blame the silly Mirkwood prince. I will try working out a way to have a grid with the names on, but hopefully you can work it out for yourselves. If not please review and I'll clear it up (Please review anyway )

Right, so we have a little of the twins and Estel and then back to Erech to conclude the scene. And then next chapter I have a plan! Mwaha! Don't know when the chapter will be up though, my homework and revision piles are about twice the size of mount Doom, no joke. Sighs Stupid school


	7. Chapter 7

"Erestor

"Erestor!"

The chief advisor of Lord Elrond turned as he heard his name shouted.

Lindir ran down the stairs, a scroll clutched in his hand, "Have you seen Lord Elrond?"

"Nay-"

"-Aiya!" Lindir cried, "I cannot find him anywhere! He is not in his office, his rooms, any of his children's rooms, your room, Glorfindel's room, my room, although what he would be doing in there I cannot think, the Hall of Fire, the library-"

"-Lindir-"

"-the gardens, the courtyard, the kitchens-"

"-Lindir-"

"-He has completely vanished and Glorfindel has sent a letter from Erech, and he needs to read it, it is about his sons, and I cannot find him, and-"

b "-Lindir!" /b Erestor raised his voice over Lindir's hysterical one.

"Yes?" Lindir said; a little startled at being interrupted.

"I know where he is. I can give him the scroll," he held out his hand.

"-but…" Lindir sighed and held it out. Erestor took it and moved past him

"What happens the day you are not here and I need to find him?" Lindir asked; feeling a little rejected for not being confided in.

"That will never happen. I follow Elrond, always have, always will. If I am not here than neither will he be."

Erestor smiled at the touching scene. Elrond sat cross-legged on the stable floor, his back against a horse stall. A puppy lay in his arms, another stretched out in his lap, and the other five danced and played about him. Their mother watched them fondly, unwary of the half-elf.

Erestor sat down and a puppy crawled onto his legs, "Do you remember the day you told me you wished to be a puppy?"

Elrond laughed, "Aye…I remember."

i

"If you were an animal, what would you be?"

Elrond jumped at the question, and turned to the larger elf curiously. Erestor was raking the floors of the stalls, whilst Rochel, their master, was exercising the horses in the fields.

Elrond was sitting in a quiet corner, carefully polishing a piece of horse armour. His muscles were hurting and cramped, but he persevered, earning the respect and admiration of Rochel and Erestor at the forefront of his mind. And those brothers…the red haired and the dark haired one… He owed it to them for bringing him safely here. He had thought he and his twin would be killed. Now they were separated, but at least they were alive, and Elros wasn't too far away, studying with an Elven scribe who Elrond didn't know the name of.

His master had told him to polish as many as he could and he would do the rest, but Elrond was planning on surprising him by doing them all.

Erestor sighed when Elrond didn't answer. He had had better conversations with the horses than the quiet half elf. He had been there for nearly three weeks, and the longest conversation he had had with anyone was about five short sentences exchanged with Rochel. He had only ever spoken twice to Erestor and it had always been Erestor who initiated the conversation. His normal response to a question was to either nod or shake his head, and if anyone said something to him which wasn't a question he would just look silently at the person until they gave up trying to coax him to speak. And now was no exception.

"I would like to be like an eagle…flying must be the best thing ever! And they have razor sharp beaks and talons so they can defend their young…" The excitement drained from his voice, and he bowed his head, the thought of the sacrifice his father had made slowing his movements.

"…A puppy."

Erestor jumped and looked around. Elrond looked at him shyly and continued, "Puppies are safe, and they get to stay with their Nana's. They don't know about their Ada's so it doesn't matter to them. All they know is warmth…and milk…and family."

"They do have an…innocence," he was swiftly picking up adult vocabulary, with few Elflings to talk to, "about them. But remember, they must grow into dogs and face their own trials."

"But their childhood remains untainted, unlike yours," both Elflings jumped at Rochel's quiet remark.

He stepped forward, smiling, pleased that Elrond had started to come out of himself, "Good work Elrond. Stop when you have done what you can," he turned his end to watch Erestor, who had hastily started to rake again, "Are they done yet Erestor?"

Erestor turned pink, "Nay, forgive me."

"It is alright little one," Rochel replied, smiling kindly, "The horses will just have to spend some extra time outdoors. I will get the fresh straw to re-fill the stalls, carry on sweeping them out."

/i

Erestor petted the head of the puppy on his lap, "Glorfindel sent a message from Erech," he handed the scroll over to Elrond who delicately studied it, "Lindir said it contains word of your sons."

The lord of Imladris gave friend a swift glance as his fingers scrabbled to undo the scroll. Realising it would be faster if he was looking at the seal he was attempting to open. He quickly opened it and unrolled it. He frowned as he read the message, before letting it curl up again.

"This is the second time," Elrond sighed, "The second time news like this has come in this form in three winters." (1)

"They have been captured," Erestor stated. Elrond nodded and handed him the scroll.

"Lord Elrond,

Your sons have been captured by slave traders and are heading south towards The Wold. There will be a slave market near the South Undeep. We, Crown Prince Libren, Prince Legolas, Niphredil, Rethan and myself will pursue them (2)

Lord Glorfindel, of the house of Golden Flower, captain of Imladris

Elrond,

I b will /b find them. I swear it.

Do not worry mellon nin. All will be well.

Glorfindel"

Erestor smiled, "It is always like there are two different people. Glorfindel of the house of Golden Flower, Balrog Slayer, the Captain of Imladris, a hero of the Elven people…and then there is Glorfindel, a father, husband and friend."

"But we love both of them."

"b You /b love both of them."

Elrond sighed, "Erestor-"

"-I can never forgive him for what he did. I…I just try to forget."

"Erestor…" Elrond reached out to touch his friend, but Erestor drew backwards. Dusky grey eyes locked with defiant steel eyes, and Erestor quickly changed the subject, "They are strong. Glorfindel and the others will find them before…before anything happens."

His attempt was successful, Elrond forgot about his friend's quarrel, and instead focused on the pain his sons unwillingly put him through.  
"If they would just make their choice…at least then I would know…if they were to die…I would see them again. I am just so afraid Mandos will take them from me and they will choose a mortal life and I will never get the chance to say goodbye."

"El…" Erestor drew the younger elf into a hug. The puppies on their laps were dislodged and ran to their mother, one shooting a glare back at the Elves. The other puppies joined their siblings and snuggled into their mother, drifting off to sleep.

"Fear not, tithen hû nin. They will be well."

Elvish translations:

Tithen hû nin: My little dog… Well, Erestor thought it fitted Blame him, not me!

Elrond received a scroll from Moril in The Black Rose, the prequel to Chains. However, that was a gloating note from Moril and it was delivered by Rethan.

Glorfindel had great difficulty writing this message, as he was unsure whether to say "Niphredil" or "Lady Niphredil" or even "Niphredil, guardian of the sons of Elrond," which is her title. So he just dumped "Niphredil" down, saves parchment and ink ;) Ok, in truth b I /b didn't know what to put, so I decided to be lazy XD.


	8. Chapter 8

"Libren, Rethan, come with me

"Libren, Rethan, come with me. I wish to climb up there," Glorfindel said as he pointed up to the high pinnacle of a large rock, several feet above them, "and see if there are any signs of travellers on the plains. Legolas, Niphredil, stay here and watch for enemies."

The five of them dismounted from their horses, Rethan and Libren following Glorfindel, whilst Niphredil sat on a rock, her hand lightly resting on the hilt of her sword. Legolas remained standing, watching the others.

"Could we not have ridden on? Surely there are other places to view the plains?"

"There are, but if my adar checks now we can take shortcuts which may involve not seeing the plains."

"But surely the only way to do that would be to go b under /b the mountains…" Legolas trailed off as Niphredil gave him a look which clearly told him he was right.

That would mean cold, dank, dark tunnels…Memories began to flash at him, of being dragged down corridors, beaten by orcs, Durband…i Moril /i…

He shuddered, and Niphredil looked up at him inquiringly, "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"You are a bad liar, Legolas Thranduilion. Come, what is it that troubles you?"

"I was just thinking…This is the first time Rethan and I will be going under the mountains since…since what happened last winter."

Niphredil cursed silently. She doubted her father had considered that. But then again, why would he? Legolas and Rethan were not his main responsibility; Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn were. But what else could they do? Time was of the essence.

"Legolas…We do what we must. Maybe we will not have to go down there."

"But it is most likely that we will have to."

She could not lie to him, "That is true."

"Then I will survive," he sighed and looked at the snow underfoot. "And pray that Rethan is strong enough."

Niphredil frowned; the only way for them not to go underground would be if they went through the Nimmaed pass…but that would waste valuable time which they could not afford to lose.

"Now…it is time…" the Nazgul hissed. The elf, still not entirely broken, a spark of goodness and loyalty to Elven Kind remaining, shook his head, his eyes staring blankly ahead of him.

"Do you wish to be punished b again /b?"

The elf shuddered and shook his head.

"Then you know what to do."

"I…I cannot." His voice was low, husky and rough; it had been used so rarely…so many centuries he had spent in silence…resisting…but he was close to breaking now. His chance for revenge was literally a rock's tumble away…

"Push it," the Nazgul pressed.

The elf reached out, his hands lying on the rock. He still hesitated, i 'Adar…' /i

"Your loyalty is to the Dark Lord, and not to your father. Don't you remember? He never came looking for you. He abandoned you. He didn't want you. Push the rock, elf, and settle part of this debt."

"Yes…" The elf chose his side. With one great heave he pushed the rock…which overbalanced and tumbled down the cliff, knocking against other rocks, the disturbance sending them down towards the five elves.

The elf felt a twinge of guilt for the four innocent elves down there with the one he hated…but there was nothing he could do about that. He was Sauron's now.

Glorfindel smiled triumphantly as he located a wagon travelling in the right direction from the right place. In his heart he b knew /b it was the wagon they sought. And they were so close! Another day and the sons of Elrond would no longer be captives, but among friends.

He opened his mouth to call out…but closed it hurriedly when he heard a noise. Rocks tumbling…the snow heavily shifting…an avalanche!

"Libren! Rethan! We have to get down! Avalanche!" he cried.

The two Mirkwood Elves, who had been looking around trying to locate the source of the noise, looked at him in horror, and then all three of them were moving, running back down the rocky path, slipping and sliding. But it was too late! The avalanche was upon them!

Niphredil had grabbed Legolas' hand and pulled him to hide behind a large, solid-looking boulder. A dangerous endeavour, but one that could save their lives. They fell forwards onto the snow, crouching in horror as the wave passed over them as easily as a wave on the sea shore.

Roaring filled Legolas' ears, and his heart pounded wildly. Niphredil had not let go of his hand so he clutched hers harder, palms sweating, laying side by side, the snow melting into their clothes, both of them unwilling to let go of their only support in this sea of chaos.

After what seemed like an eternity, the sound grew fainter, and seemed to stop. Niphredil let go of the prince's hand and picked herself up off the snowy ground.

"Is it…over?" Legolas whispered, sitting up. He winced, in the absolute silence and calm after the avalanche his whisper has sounded as loud as a shout.

"I i think /i so…but you can never be too careful. Adar warned me about late fallers."

"Those are rocks that drop after the main avalanche, correct?"

She smiled, "You learn quickly."

"Hannon lle," he replied, going to the bank of snow that had built up around the boulder. Thankfully it was not as tall as the boulder, or else they would have been trapped. He reached up his arms and gripped the edge as tightly as he could, feeling the snow threaten to shift under his fingers. Then he tensed his arm muscles and heaved himself up and out. He managed to get himself halfway out when the snow collapsed, and in a quick desperate attempt he dropped onto his stomach, which hit the snowy ground hard. Wincing, he swung his legs up and rolled away from the pit.

Niphredil let out a small cry as she was showered with snow. Legolas quickly looked back, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, go and find the others whilst I get myself out of here."

Legolas nodded, looking around at the landscape. Most of the rocks were now covered with snow, brown flashes against white here and there. But the thing that upset him the most was the trees. Not a single tree was left standing; all had been flattened and carried away by the tidal wave of rocks and snow.

He ran forward, towards the now buried path where the others had been before, eyes darting over the ground anxiously, begging the Valar to let him see something, i anything /i, a hand, a hair…

And then, some metres in front of him, the snow shifted. It was being pushed upwards from beneath. He let out a cry and darted forwards, hastily scrabbling at the snow, helping the buried elf. A hand freed itself and desperately clasped his. He leant backwards with all of his strength, feeling the snow give way, and the elf slid partly free. Libren collapsed into the disturbed snow, coughing and panting for breath. Legolas made to kneel next to his brother, but the eldest son of Thranduil waved his brother away, clearly concerned about the fate of their companions.

"Go, I will look after him," Niphredil said from behind him. He nodded briefly, before leaving his brother in her hands whilst he continued to search.

Looking around again, he noticed a patch of flesh against the white snow. He hurried forward, frowning. An arm? But at that angle…? He quickly began digging to free the trapped elf.

Finding a leg he realised he was working the wrong way, so he moved to where he judged the head to be and scrabbled, brushing the snow away. Soon he had freed Rethan's head. His best friend's eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. He scraped the snow off of the younger elf's chest, making it easier for him to breathe and hurriedly brushed away the rest of his friend's snowy prison.

His arm, as Legolas had suspected, was broken. It was likely some other, less noticeable damage had been done, but Legolas simply unclasped his cloak and lay it over his friend, before scouring the ground again, looking for any sign of the Balrog Slayer.

This time it was the sight of red that attracted him. Blood had turned the snow crimson. Legolas frowned with concern and hurried forwards.

Then Legolas saw Glorfindel. He had apparently had the same idea as Niphredil, and had attempted to hide from the onslaught by using a boulder as a shield. But alas! A large rock, carried by the tide of snow had trapped his body between it and the boulder, creating a tent-like effect, the rock leaning against the boulder. The space between the two was just enough for the unconscious elf's body, but it left little room for anyone desiring to aid him.

"A rock hit him," his brother informed him quietly, "Struck him hard in the side and he flew away from me. My guess would be he crashed into that boulder, and later the rock came down and trapped him there. Thank the Valar that he was not even inches more to the left."

Legolas nodded, a little unsure of what to do. Judging by the amount of blood staining the snow, Glorfindel needed help fast…but moving him might not be the wisest idea.

But what else was there to do? They could not move the rock, it would take more than the strength of two elves and one weakened one. Not to mention dislodging it could cause another avalanche.

He could i just /i squeeze himself into the gap at Glorfindel's head's side. The captain of Imladris was bleeding heavily from his side, and Legolas was sure the impact of the rock would have broken bones.

He hesitated. This was dangerous; this could mean life or death. Suppose one of Glorfindel's ribs was broken in such a way that his lung would be pierced if he was moved?

"Legolas! Do not just crouch there and let him bleed to death," Libren rebuked.

Legolas bit his lip, "Niphredil? What do you know of freeing injured people from under boulders?"

A pause and then she commanded Libren to help Rethan, before she joined Legolas' side.

She studied the situation for a minute and then sighed, "It is unwise, but we are going to have to get him out of there before he bleeds to death. Get your hands under his armpits and drag him out."

Legolas nodded and knelt in the snow. He slipped his hands under Glorfindel and winced as his hand was cut by a rock. Lifting Glorfindel slightly he slid him out.

Niphredil kneeled next to her father, her mouth a thin line of annoyance and resignation. She unsheathed her knife and cut one straight line down the middle of his tunic. Pushing the two halves to their respective sides, she ordered Legolas to go and search for the horses and see if any were still alive and in the immediate vicinity. Hearing him walk off, she unbuttoned Glorfindel's shirt and exposed his bruised torso. Moving her body to shelter her father from the worst of the chill mountain wind she ran her hand over his chest, counting the number of damaged ribs. Four broken, two fractured and another felt cracked. The large gash on his side which was still heavily bleeding she covered with her cloak. It would need stitching, and to be safe the other slash probably needed to be too.

There were other minor scratches and bruises that would also need tending to. But not out here in the cold.

But where? She closed her eyes, striving to remember the safe caves nearby. But safe caves were few and far between these days. The closest one which came to mind was two miles away…which would be too far if they had no horses.

Hearing light footsteps she looked up, expecting to see Legolas. She blinked in surprise at Libren, who gave her a weak smile. "How is he?"

She did not reply at first, continuing to look at him for a long moment before replying, "Rib damage, bad bruising and deep slashes that will need to be stitched. What of Rethan? And you."

She was looking up at him through her lashes. He had to have hit his head somewhere along the line. He should be reporting, instead he was standing there staring like a gormless fool. Realising she was waiting for a reply, he stammered out, "Rethan's arm is broken, and he has got many grazes and gashes. I-I am fine."

"You do not sound it," she was looking at him with genuine concern. His mouth went dry. What to say, what to say…?

He could have i kissed /i Legolas when his brother returned at that particular moment, allowing him to slink back to Rethan unnoticed.

As Legolas spoke his eyes followed his eldest brother, noticing the pink flush of his ears and neck, "They are all dead. The avalanche crushed three of them, and the other two could not have been saved. I spared them a slow death."

Niphredil nodded, "Hannon lle Legolas. Now I must go and find us shelter for us to help the others out of the cold."

"Surely I could do that," Legolas said.

"I know these mountains better and their dangers better than you do i forestling /i." The words flew from her mouth before she had considered who she was talking to. She swallowed nervously, but held his gaze. He met her look steadily, before grinning. She relaxed, his sense of humour was like the twins' and hers; they could understand each other.

"And what would a valley elf know of the mountains?" he teased playfully.

"More than you, that is for sure!"

Libren turned his back to them, his cheeks now red for a different reason. Jealousy and anger flooded every inch of his body, i how /i could his brother stand there and casually jest with her when if he tried to merely i speak /i to her his throat constricted, his face flooded pink and he seemed to lack the air to breathe?

Pain. Like he had been beaten and left for dead. And he knew how that felt. But it was not the case this time. Despite the cold hard floor beneath him someone had lovingly tucked a blanket over him. He could hear low hushed voices and the crackling warmth of a small fire.

Someone knelt next to him, and placed a gentle hand on his uninjured one. He opened his eyes slowly, smiling up at Legolas.

"We are in this situation far too often gwador. And yet it is always you telling me that b I /b am the one who goes around with my eyes sealed shut, bumping into walls, running into arrows and swords, falling down stairs and cliffs."

"Well…you do," Rethan replied with a grin, "It is a well known fact that danger is drawn to you as bees are drawn to honey. You draw a fair lot of them as well."

Legolas rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, "Honestly, I fall into b one /b hornet's nest when we were b Elflings /b and I am accused of being a…an attractor of bees."

"Exactly," Rethan's grin widened.

"Legolas! Stop teasing him!" his brother barked from the other side of the cave. Legolas sighed, rolled his eyes and pulled a face at his brother's back.

Niphredil looked up from where she was tending to Glorfindel's wounds, and a small smile of amusement played about her lips.

Libren sighed at his brother, why could he not just grow up?! He was always embarrassing. Even more so when he was b trying /b to impress an Ellyth. It was if he did it on purpose. On second thought, he probably b did /b do it on purpose.

He rose from his spot from beside the fire, where he had been coaxing sticks to burn until they had a decent sized fire. His vision swam suddenly, and he stumbled forward a few paces.

Strong arms caught him, and he instinctively buried his head into the crook of their neck, his eyes tightly shut, breathing in that unique scent; the scent of travel, leaves and leather.

A hand gently rested on his back, sending tingles down his spine, "Maybe you should lie down Libren, 'Las and I can take care of Rethan and my adar." Her voice was the gentlest he had ever heard it, worn by worry and the now-faded adrenaline. All of her hesitance of speaking to him was gone; she was speaking from her heart instead of weighing each word carefully before saying it. Even if she was showing a fraction of the care she showed for the twins and Estel every single day he did not care, all he wanted was to stay there forever.

But that was impossible.

"I am fine…I merely rose too fast," he murmured, his breath brushing her neck.

"You will be more use to us if you are rested and well rather than pushing yourself now and being no use to us later."

He nodded, still reluctant to move, but…i she has her duty, I have mine /i He smiled bitterly and slowly pushed himself away from her. Her blue eyes were full of concern for him, and he gave her a week smile before walking unsteadily to lie down next to Rethan.

Legolas opened his mouth to say something, but shut it rapidly as he caught Libren's expression.

"Uh…'Las?" he looked back down. Rethan looked at him half sheepishly, half mock-annoyed, "I hate to be a bother, but a broken arm does hurt, and I can't set it alone."

"Forgive me, I was-"

"-away in the Gardens of Lórien; (1) I am highly aware of that."

"There should be a painkiller somewhere in my pack," Libren muttered, "Hazel gave it to me along with a few other things."

When they had left the village, Hazel had insisted they take along some of her healing products. Glorfindel had been set to politely refuse until she had reminded him that the twins and Estel were most likely to be injured when they were freed. Libren's pack had a compartment that he rarely used which was empty, so they had stored them in there.

"Which one is it?" Legolas asked, rummaging around in the pack, his hands feeling the various vials and pots.

"How am I meant to know?" Libren snapped. His head was aching badly, and sleep was calling to him.

"I think it is the liquid…she gave us several vials of it. I believe she said half a vial to dull pain, the full one to knock someone out," Niphredil said, carefully stitching the large gash on her father's side which was still leaking blood that she was periodically wiping away.

"Just half the vial then," Rethan said cheerily. His face, pale, had a greenish hue which revealed what he could not voice. Legolas felt for his gwador; Rethan hated both pain and being unconscious. There was just something about skipping a part of your life that scared the younger elf to the core. But at the same time, if Legolas tried to set his arm he would feel b something /b.

"You are going to drink every drop of this," Legolas said in a serious voice, his eyes betraying his amusement that the tables had turned. He had lost track of the times Rethan had forced him to drink something with a vile taste, "For his own good," naturally. Sometimes Legolas thought the younger elf just enjoyed torturing him.

Rethan scowled, "Next time an avalanche comes I am pushing you firmly in its path and snuggling down with the cute Ellyth myself!"

Niphredil rolled her eyes, a faint tinge of pink in her cheeks.

Legolas smirked, but his ears burned pink, and his eyes glanced over to his brother worriedly.

Libren scowled, and opened his mouth to say something…but the pull of sleep was just too great to resist. He closed his eyes and tumbled into darkness.

(1) Gardens of Lórien -: The home of Lórien, the God of Dreams. Our equivalent to "Away with the Fairies"


End file.
